A Different Kind Of Love: Becoming mothers'
by LEH99223
Summary: This is a one shot to show how Lexa, Costia, and Clarke named their daughter after Costia giving birth to her.


I have just given birth to our beautiful daughter, who we have not named yet. Abby said because she was born early she is going to have some trouble breathing; we did not think it was going to be this bad. Raven is currently making some sort of machine that the baby will have to stay in while her lungs develop more. I think the word Abby used was incubator; Lexa and I are so confused, Clarke told us what it is and what it will do to help the baby. And if Clarke and Abby are suggesting it then we will trust them, anything to save our daughter.

"Mom said we have to prepare to travel to Arkadia so we can put the baby in the incubator, Raven is brining a portable one as we speak so we can travel. She needs a name though.", Clarke said to us as she came back into our room as we watched our daughter breathe with the help of some oxygen machine. This is the scariest thing especially since Lexa and I do not know this technology stuff.

"I like the name you cam up with Clarke.", I said to her with a small tired smile on my face.

"Railyn?", Clarke asked me with a smile of her own.

"Yes, you spoke about it meaning little warrior, I think it will fit her. What do you think Alexia?", I said to her then to Lexa.

"I think she will fit her name. She already is a fighter.", Lexa said with a smile of her own as she looked down at Railyn.

"Then her name is Railyn, you will always be our little warrior.", Clarke said as she gently kissed Railyn's forehead.

"Stay strong Skaifaya.", Lexa said giving our daughter a nickname.

"Skaifaya, that means star right?", Clarke asked us as she stared at us waiting for an answer.

"Yes, she is our little warrior star.", Lexa said as she gently took Railyn's tiny hand into her hand.

"She's going to be okay, my mom will make sure of it.", Clarke said to us to reassure us that Railyn was going to make it.

"I am just scared for her, Clarke. I know you and Abby will not let anything happen to her.", I said to Clarke as we just sat there watching our daughter.

"Girls' Raven is here.", my mother said as she came into the room with Raven behind her.

"Hi guys, how's my niece?", Raven said as she came into the room.

"Hi Raven, she's fighting.", Clarke said as she got up and hugged her best friend.

"I hate to do this but I have to take her from you Costia to put her in the incubator.", Raven said.

"I know, just please be careful.", I said to her as I gently handed Railyn over to her.

"I will, hi there pretty girl. Lets get you feeling better.", Raven said to me then to Railyn as she gently held her and then placed her in the incubator. "I know everything is going to seem weird and scary. But I am going to try and explain everything that I'm about to do okay.", Raven said to Lexa and I as she started putting something on our daughter's chest. "This is a heart monitor. I am going to place these things on her chest and on that machine it will show her heart rate and how fast it's beating.", Raven then said as the machine came to life and started beeping.

"Clarke what is going on?", Lexa asked her as the two of us started to panic that something wrong was happening.

"Nothing, she's okay. The machine is supposed to make that noise. It's letting us know that her heart is beating correctly. The next thing Raven is going to do is just to cover her eyes so the light doesn't bother her. The light is to keep her warm since she is so little she can't regulate her body temp; the light is to help that.", Clarke said to us then explained to us what Raven was about to do.

"Girls' its so good to see you three. How's my grandbaby doing?", Abby said to us then asked Raven.

"She's ready to travel. You guys have a little time before we leave to get packed and I know Costia can't ride since she just gave birth so you three can ride in the rover with Abby and I that's where the baby will be too.", Raven said to us.

"That would be great, thank you Raven. Just give us a few to pack then we'll be ready to go.", Clarke spoke for the two of us as Lexa and I were still staring at our daughter worried with all those machines on her.

"I know this is scary, and I know she looks helpless but she's in good health considering she's early, she's a fighter. You're allowed to be nervous, scared, angry all those emotions are normal when you become a parent. It never goes away, but it does get easier knowing that when your kid is older they're going to make the right decisions eventually. Welcome to motherhood girls.", Abby said to is before her and Raven left so we could pack our thinks and get ready to head to Arkadia.


End file.
